Solid state lamps, such as may use light emitting diodes to enable the lamps to output visible light, are rapidly gaining in popularity. Such lamps are more energy efficient, for example, than traditional incandescent “light bulbs.” As LED performance improves, solid state lamps increasingly provide a competitive alternative to compact florescent lamps (CFLs), for example, because solid state lamps can produce a better quality of light than most CFLs particularly low-cost CFLs, and because the solid state lamps are not subject to slow start-up or the flickering that may occur as a CFL ages. Furthermore, since there is no mercury in a solid state lamp, such a lamp is less toxic to the environment when disposed after usage, than is the case with a CFL that utilizes mercury vapor.
Solid state lighting (SSL) lamps are considered more valuable than standard incandescent and fluorescent lamps as a result of their longer lifespan and higher cost of goods to manufacture. As a result, SSL lamps are more prone to theft than traditional lamps.
Hence a need exists for either preventing or reducing opportunities for theft of SSL lamps.